


Day 18: Cookies

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marry me.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Samshine, but I just can’t let anyone else have access to your heavenly baking skills."</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Cookies

“I noticed Dean bringing in some boxes,” Gabriel said casually, not looking up from the ancient texts he was helping Sam catalogue.

It was surprising, Sam thought to himself. He’d been working on the electronic database of the Men of Letters’ knowledge for months and not once had he needed to ask for help. As soon as his head started to hurt just the slightest bit, Gabriel would sit down and take over.

“Yeah,” Sam answered once he managed to pull himself out of his thoughts. “He’s been shopping around for decorations for a few days.”

“Decorations?” Gabriel looked up, a slight furrow in his brow. “Like for Christmas?”

“Yeah? What else would we need decorations for?” Sam asked, a little confused but mainly amused. “It’s not like we have to make the bunker pretty for demon summonings.”

Gabriel laughed, short and sharp. It was Sam’s favorite because it was one of the real laughs, obnoxious and uncensored as it was startled out of Gabriel.

“I just didn’t think Christmas was something you kiddos did.”

“We did once,” Sam admitted quietly. He looked down and kept his focus on the keyboard of his laptop. “Before Dean went to Hell.”

“Oh,” Gabriel said, his voice soft and understanding. “I guess this is the perfect time for the two of you to make a better memory.”

“It is,” Sam agreed as he thought about that last awful Christmas. He’d fought Dean every step of the way before giving in and celebrating with the barest effort. He wanted to do better this year, for Dean and for himself. They deserved it.

“What’re you thinking, Sammich?” Gabriel asked after catching sight of the determined sparkle in Sam’s eyes.

“I’m thinking I’m done,” Sam said. He closed the laptop and stood, looking at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. “I’m also thinking I’m gonna make some Christmas cookies. You wanna help?”

Standing and following Sam eagerly, Gabriel practically bounced as they made their way to the kitchen. “If by help you mean eat, then yes. I want to help.”

Sam laughed brightly, a soft breath of excitement. “Sure, that’s what I meant.”

“Fantastic!”

Hours later, when nearly all the counter space in the bunker’s expansive kitchen had been covered by cookies and cookie paraphernalia, Sam pulled out a chair and almost fell down onto it.

“Done,” he said, his voice proud and exhausted. He looked over at Gabriel who had been sitting and waiting almost patiently. Now, the angel was nearly vibrating in place as he stared at the cookies with sparkling eyes.

“Can I have one?” Gabriel asked as he ignored the impulse to get up and devour all that sugar.

“Yes, you can have one,” Sam permitted, smiling at the angel fondly. “ _One_. I want Dean and Castiel to be able to enjoy these as well.”

Gabriel pouted for a few seconds before giving in and jumping up from his chair. He made a circle around the kitchen, looking at all the cookies critically, before making his way back to the beginning. To the sugar cookies.

Sam grinned when Gabriel finally chose a cookie, lifting the frosted mess from its brethren almost reverently. He’d known as soon as he’d mistakenly put too much icing on that cookie that Gabriel would eat it first.

A muffled moan echoed around the kitchen, causing Sam’s cheeks to heat. Soft noises of enjoyment followed as Gabriel ate the cookie, eyes closed in bliss. When he finished, he licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes to look at Sam.

“Marry me.”

Sam choked. “Excuse me?!”

“I’m sorry, Samshine, but I just can’t let anyone else have access to your heavenly baking skills,” Gabriel said seriously, but with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “You have to marry me.”

Sam narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as if in contemplation. After a long, quiet moment, he nodded. “Fine.”

Gabriel gaped. “Wait, what?”

“You don’t want to share my baking skills. I don’t want to share your cataloging skills,” Sam shrugged and smiled up at Gabriel innocently. “Guess we’ll have to get married.”

Gabriel laughed that short laugh again, sharp and loud, before walking over to Sam. He leaned down and placed a quick, sugary kiss against Sam’s lips, not expecting the hunter to wrap an arm around him and pull him down into his lap.

“What’s all this?”

Pulling his lips away from Gabriel’s, Sam turned to look at Dean who was standing in the doorway staring at them in amusement.

“Gabriel and I are getting married,” Sam said frankly, ignoring the angel nuzzling his neck. “Oh, and I made cookies.”

“Cookies?” Dean asked, eyes wide and excited. “Awesome! Why?”

“For Christmas,” Sam explained. “I know you want to do a big thing this year and I want to so I made Christmas cookies. So, merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, man,” Dean nodded in agreement, voice distracted as he stared at the cookies and not at the angel currently groping his brother. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> christmas prompts still open for another three days at my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
